A Stranger with A Cupcake
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: Sejenak aku tertegun, entah karena kasihan melihatnya mengigil kedinginan karena pakaiannya yang basah kuyup atau... terpukau melihat pupil matanya yang tak biasa. Matanya sewarna bulan, mungkin, andaikan malam ini tidak hujan, dua bulatan yang ada di matanya akan bersaing keindahannya dengan benda langit yang satu itu. #Untuk Ultahnya Naruto-niichan. AU. OOC. Jalan ceritanya aneh


**R**hyme **A**. **B**lack

**P**resen**T**

A **NaruHina** Fanfic

**A Stranger with A **_**Cupcake**_

Dedicated for Naruto's Birthday

10th October 2013

Wish you all the best, kakaaaaa :D

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

**WARNING : AU.** OOC**. OOC. **OOC**. Miss-typo. **Kemungkinan besar** kurang jelas **jalan ceritanya**.**

**~0o0~**

I hope you enjoy this story

**~0o0~**

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

**~0O0~**

10.10.

Jam bulat yang tergantung di salah satu dinding kantorku menunjukkan posisi tengah tersenyum padaku, membuatku menghela napas panjang. Seharusnya aku sudah berada di kamarku sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Namun pekerjaanku masih menahanku di dalam kubikel 2x2 meter ini. Aku memejamkan mata sembari memijat-mijat puncak hidungku, meredakan sedikit pusing yang menyerang karena terlalu lama berhadapan dengan komputer. Sebelah tanganku mematikan komputer, lalu mencangklongkan tas ke pundak.

"Lee, duluan yak!" ujarku pada teman sesama penerjemahku, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya singkat. Matanya masih terpaku pada layar di depannya. Proyeknya deadline besok dan dia masih setengah jalan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Aku cepat-cepat melangkah pergi, sekarang ini meringkuk di bawah selimut menjadi hal yang paling kuinginkan saat ini.

Aku semakin merapatkan jaketku. Angin yang tadi hanya berhembus perlahan ketika aku keluar kantor kini mulai bercampur dengan gerimis. Langkahku semakin panjang, dan seolah tak ingin mengijinkanku selamat, butiran-butiran hujan serentak turun dengan derasnya. Lekas aku berlari mencari tempat berteduh sembari memeluk tasku. Tak sampai beberapa lama, akhirnya aku mendapatkan tempat berteduh di depan ruko yang sudah tutup. Segera aku menyeka air hujan yang membasahi rambut dan jaket serta memeriksa bagian dalam tasku. Syukurlah, lembaran tugas kuliahku beserta file-file terjemahanku tidak kemasukan air.

Aku agak lama berdiri memandangi hujan yang membentuk tirai pembatas antara aku dan jalanan sepi yang ada di depanku. Menengadahkan tangan, merasakan dingin merayap masuk ke tulang-tulang telapakku. Sesaat, dingin membekukan segalanya. Seolah-olah bumi berhenti berotasi saat itu juga. Dan dengan keadaan sepi seperti ini, aku merasa menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang hidup. Sendiri.

Dua puluh tahun aku hidup sendiri. Aku ingin setidaknya, untuk saat ini hal itu berubah.

Sial. Mengapa aku malah jadi melankolis begini.

Semakin dingin saja. Segera kibas-kibaskan tanganku, lalu mencari-cari sapu tangan yang ada di dalam kantong jaketku sampai mataku tak sengaja memandang bahwa ada sosok lain yang juga berteduh di sini. Sejenak aku tertegun, entah karena kasihan melihatnya mengigil kedinginan karena pakaiannya yang basah kuyup atau... terpukau melihat pupil matanya yang tak biasa. Matanya sewarna bulan, mungkin, andaikan malam ini tidak hujan, dua bulatan yang ada di matanya akan bersaing keindahannya dengan benda langit yang satu itu.

"Hey, pakailah." entah apa yang merasukiku, tahu-tahu aku sudah melepaskan satu-satunya pelindungku dari dingin dan menyampirkannya pada gadis itu. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Dia pasti akan menganggapku aneh, sinting, gila.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia itu manusia atau bukan.

Namun, keresahan segera berakhir begitu ia menoleh dan melemparkan satu senyuman padakuu. Manis sekali. "Te—terima kk—kasih..." ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Sekarang, aku yang kedinginan.

"Malam ini, hujannya deras sekali ya." katanya, setelah beberapa saat hanya suara hujan yang melingkupi ruang dengarku.

"Ya," balasku singkat. Menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati ia tengah menatap kagum pada hujan. Sama sepertiku tadi, ia juga menengadahkan tangannya. Menampung air hujan dengan jari-jari putihnya.

"Emmm... kau baru pulang ya?" tanyaku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Eh?"

"Ano, itu... maksudku apakah kau baru pulang, dari kantor? Atau kuliah mungkin?"

"Oh, aku sebenarnya bukan orang sini. Aku datang ingin mengunjungi seseorang. Tapi sepertinya... aku terlambat dan yah... tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak bisa bertemu?"

"Dia kerja di salah satu perkantoran di dekat-dekat sini. Aku hanya tahu alamat kantornya saja. Dan itu tadi, aku terlambat datang. Sepertinya dia sudah pulang."

"Oh."

Dia sudah punya seseorang yang ingin dia tunggu.

Ada jeda beberapa saat, sampai tiba-tiba di hadapanku muncul sebentuk _cupcake_ coklat dengan krim berwarna putih, di ujungnya ada buah ceri. Aku menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati gadis itu tengah tersenyum padaku. Seperti peri.

"Ini untukmu. Sebagai tanda terima kasihku."

"Atas?"

Ia menunjuk jaket hitamku yang melingkupi tubuhnya, "jaketmu."

"A—aaa, tidak usah, tidak usah."

"Ambillah."

Aku menggeleng, semakin kencang.

"Kalau begitu, anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah." katanya lagi dan membuatku tertegun. Aku memandangnya tak percaya, entah ada sebuah perasaan asing yang mengaliri tubuhku saat itu. Aku hanya diam di tempat sampai akhirnya gadis itu meraih tanganku dan menempatkan kue kecil itu ke dalam telapak tanganku. "Kau tidak boleh menolak hadiah dari seseorang." katanya lagi.

Aku hanya terpaku. Ada rasa haru dan hangat yang mengalir dari kue kecil yang ada di tanganku. Aishh! Mataku menghangat. Sial. Padahal ini hanya sebuah kue dari orang asing.

"Ka—kau kenapa? Kau tidak suka kue ya?" tanya gadis, kulirik ia yang menunjukkan raut khawatir dan sedikit rasa bersalah.

"Ah—ti—tidak," sekarang rasa bersalah itu menjangkitiku juga. "Ano... aku... aku hanya sedikit terharu. Sebenarnya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku."

"Benarkah?" mata bulan gadis itu membulat, lekas ia menyodorkan satu tangannya, mengajakku bersalaman. "Se—selamat ulang tahun!"

Aku membalas tangannya, "ya. Terima kasih. Kau orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, hari ini."

"B—benarkah?" dia sudah dua kali mengucapkan 'benarkah' dalam satu percakapan ini, aku tertawa ringan membalas pertanyaannya. Lalu mengangguk cepat. "Apa kau tidak merayakannya dengan keluargamu?"

"Ah, tidak. Lagi pula aku juga tidak pernah mau merayakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ulang tahunku... bukanlah hari yang ingin kuingat. Hari ketika dunia mengucapkan selamat datang padaku adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa orang tuaku."

"Oh, ma—maaf, maaf... bukan... bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu—"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan kisah seperti ini. Maaf ya, aku malah curhat soal kehidupanku."

Ia menggeleng keras, membuat rambut panjangnya yang basah berayun ke sana kemari. "Tidak apa-apa, ada kalanya kita harus mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam hati kita." dia lalu menatapku. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau membuat permohonan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau memohon sesuatu, lalu menggigit kue itu. Pasti harapanmu akan terkabul."

"Bukannya aku seharusnya meniup lilin?" balasku. Aku nyengir menatapnya.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah, manis sekali. Cepat-cepat ia berkata. "Iya, tapi di sini kan tidak ada korek api. Jadi kau cukup menggigitnya saja. Be—begitu, menurutku..."

"Baiklah." lantas aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku pada _cupcake_ coklat berkrim putih itu. Sesaat aku menatap matanya yang berbinar, lalu memejamkan mata. Memohon sesuatu. Membuka mata, lalu menggigit _cupcake_ itu sedikit.

Entah mengapa aku melakukan itu semua di depan gadis asing ini.

"Manis." kataku, semanis gadis yang ada di hadapanku.

"Eh?"

"Kuenya manis."

"Oh... Tadi kau memohon apa?"

"Hmmm... itu rahasia." Aku terkekeh, lantas mengalihkan pandangan ke arah langit yang mulai menyingkirkan mendungnya.

Hujan sudah berhenti.

"Hujannya berhenti." gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya, dengan sinar bulan yang prlahan-lahan muncul, garis-garis wajahnya semakin jelas. Hidungnya yang bangir, pipinya yang chubby dan bibir tipisnya yang melengkungkan senyum.

"Ya."

Sekilas pandanganku bersirobok dengan tatapannya. Ada kelu yang menahan lidahku untuk berbicara. Seakan-akan kata-kata yang tadi ingin kukatakan padanya hilang begitu saja.

"Aku harus pulang." ujarnya kemudian, ketika melihat jam tangan ungunya.

"Apa perlu kuantar? Rumahmu di mana?" segera aku menawarkan diri.

"Tid—tidak usah. Sebentar lagi jemputanku datang."

"Mau kutemani untuk menunggu?"

Ia menggeleng, lalu seolah-olah saja tersadar akan sesuatu. "Aku... aku akan menunggu di sana saja," ia menunjuk sebuah halte di ujung jalan, lalu melangkah mundur. "Aku harus segera pulang. Te—terima kasih..."

Ia melambaikan tangan, dan belum sempat kata-kata keluar dari mulutku ia sudah memacu langkahnya pelan. Aku ingin mengejarnya, namun sesuatu seakan-akan menahan langkahku untuk tetap berpijak di bawah kanopi ruko ini. Aku tertegun, terheran dengan apa yang terjadi padaku malam ini.

Aku menatap _cupcake_ coklat yang ada di tanganku.

Berharap agar permohonanku tadi dikabulkan.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kafe yang berada di ujung jalan. Selama beberapa detik ia berusaha untuk menagtur napasnya yang memburu. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat kini memerah. Tangannya meremas bagian kerah jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Perlahan-lahan, ia mengintip dari balik dinding tempatnya bersembunyi, ke arah seorang laki-laki yang masih berdiri di ruko tempatnya tadi berteduh.

Mata bulannya perlahan meredup sendu, memandangi laki-laki berambut pirang yang kemudian berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri.

Apakah... kau benar-benar tidak ingat, Naruto?

_Oktober, 10 1999._

_"Berhentilah menangis, Hinata. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya ini bagus kan? Sebentar lagi kau akan punya orang tua." seorang bocah kecil brambut pirang tengah berjongkok di depan seorang gadis berumur lima tahun yang duduk di atas ayunan._

_"Tap—tapi... tapi aku tidak mau berpisah de—dengan Na—Naruto..." gadis itu terisak dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. Bocah pirang itu menatapnya terenyuh, sesungguhnya dia pun tidak menginginkan kalau ia berpisah dengan teman perempuannya ini. Namun, kalau ada kehidupan yang lebih menjanjikan untuk sahabatnya ini, kenapa tidak?_

_"Kau kan bisa sekali-sekali berkunjung ke sini..."_

_"Nanti, Na—Naruto melupakanku..."_

_Anak laki-laki bernama Naruto itu lantas mengusap butiran air mata yang mengaliri pipi bulat gadis bermata bulan itu. "Tidak akan, aku tidak akan melupakan Hinata."_

_"Be—benarkah?" mata aku-abu dengan bercak merah muda itu membulat._

_Naruto mengangguk._

_"Benarkah Naruto tidak akan melupakanku?"_

_Naruto lantas tersenyum, menggenggam jemari mungil Hinata. " Ya, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."_

_"Janji?"_

_"Janji."_

_"Apakah nanti kita akan bertemu lagi?"_

_"Ya, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, lantas menarik tangannya untuk bangkit dari ayunan. "Ayo, sekarang kita balik ke panti. Pasti sekarang, orang tuamu sudah menunggumu."_

_Mereka lantas beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri, berjalan beriringan menuju panti di mana calon orang tua Hinata menunggu. Hanya ada hening yang menjadi sosok ketiga di antara mereka, tidak seperti biasanya di mana canda dan tawa senantiasa menemani mereka. Hati dua anak kecil itu sama-sama gelisah. Mereka akan berpisah sebentar lagi._

_Mereka hampir sampai di depan panti, sepasang suami istri beserta ibu panti telah menunggui mereka di depan gerbang. Tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi menggenggam jemari Hinata tertahan. Segera ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati gadis kecil itu berhenti melangkah._

_"Kenapa lagi?"_

_"Aku... aku tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto..." Hinata merengek lagi._

_"Hinata..."_

_Tiba-tiba saja Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga. Naruto yang kaget langsung saja mengejarnya. Mereka saling berkejaran, Naruto hampir saja meraih bahu Hinata ketika ia tidak menyadari ada sebuah sedan yang melaju kencang ke arah mereka._

_"Hinata!"_

_"Awasss!"_

_Ckiiittt._

_Hinata merasakan kedua sikunya nyeri, dagunya tergores dan pipinya memar. Jantungnya memompa dengan keras. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati kepala pirang Naruto basah oleh darah._

_"Narutooo!"_

"_Harapanku, di ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh ini adalah… semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis bermata bulan, lagi…"_

**The End**

**Author's Side**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKAAA NARUTOOOO!

Semoga makin kuat, makin ganteng, makin _kewl_, bisa ngalahin Madara, mengakhiri perang ninja, bawa pulang Mas Ayam alias Sasuke-kun, jadi Hokage, dan menikah sama Kaka Hinata. :D

Well, Rhyme Cuma bisa kasih hadiah ceteng plus absurd kayak gini buat ultahnya Oppa Narunaru, semoga Oppa suka ya. Terlebih lagi, teman-teman Rendres (Readers and Reviewers) dan NHLicious, semoga kalian suka yak. Dan kalau pun kalian ngantuk plus bosan baca nih fic, ane ngerti gan. Ngerti banget. Klaua kalian banyak dapat typo di fic ini, daku ngerti, ngerti banget…. *apadahnihperempuansatu*

Yosh! Tetap sayang sama NaruHina yap! Bersemangatlah seperti Naruto dan Selalu tegar seperti Hinata dan cinta damai seperti NaruHina!

Narsiezzz dikit nggak papa yaphz? Xixixi

_**NaruHina… the greatest pairing…**_

_**Ever after…**_

*Kenapa? Ndak setuju? Goreng aspal!*


End file.
